


Starting a New Life

by SansyBoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyBoy/pseuds/SansyBoy
Summary: This description will be a bit short, but this fic is basically about my OC and how he tries to adjust after his universe is destroyed. He starts to become friends with all the other different versions of the skele-bros, and might find a possible love interest. Other fun and random situations may occur as well as the story goes on.





	Starting a New Life

It was so dark, almost like they were staring into a void. They couldn't feel their body, as though they didn't even have one anymore. This terrified them, but there was nothing they could do. Then, a quiet voice could be heard. It was slightly distorted and hard to make out, but yet it sounded so clear to them.  
“Why, isn't this interesting….what’s a soul like you doing here?....” The voice stopped, as though it was waiting for a response. Even if they could muster the courage to speak, they couldn't say a word. The voice spoke again. “I see….such an unfortunate circumstance….but...I don't think your story is over yet.” They were confused, unsure of what the voice ment. What was it trying to tell them? “Such a kind soul deserves a happier ending, don't you think?” 

That was the last they could understand the voice say, the rest of it's words fading out like static. Soon the darkness turned into a harsh white, almost overwhelming them. They could feel their body again, as it felt almost too heavy to even move. What was happening? Shouldn’t it be over? They looked around them, seeing nothing but white. Then they looked down , like they were examining their body where it sat. They appeared to be a skeleton, which wasn’t news to them. They wore a simple black tank top with a hood, light gray pants, and a pair of black boots. That was the same as before too. However, they had markings all over their arms. They were a light gray against their pearly white bones, and looked almost like scars. Small little ones covered their humerus, running horizontally along the bone. There were also two long indentations running vertically along both their radius and ulna, almost like cuts in the bone. 

Their expression turned dark at the sight of these markings, their usually pastel green eye lights dimming. Soon tears started welling up in their eye sockets, and slowly fell down their cheekbones. They did their best to not burst out sobbing, but they didn’t know why. It’s not like there was anyone here to see them crying, but that wouldn;t be the first time they were wrong.

“Hey there buddy, you alright?” The almost concerned voice came from behind them. They whipped around, looking at the almost familiar face. Standing up shakily, they stared in almost utter disbelief.

“S-sans? Oh my god….I-Is it really you?...” They asked in a wavering voice before quickly rushing to hug the other. Sans looked different for some reason, but they didn’t care one bit. They were just glad to see them again. This Sans looked a bit confused though, his eye lights changing accordingly with this emotion. He pulled away from their hug, holding them by their shoulders.

“Uh...heh, well yes and no. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m who you think I am. My name’s Ink.” He stated, giving an apologetic smile. Their joy to see the other quickly turned sour, changing to a pained confusion. 

“W-what? Sans….you’re joking right? This is just another prank or something, right? I mean, why else would you be wearing that ridiculous get up?” They were in disbelief, but part of them told them that the other was telling the truth. They didn't want to believe that though, they were desperately holding onto their hope. Ink let out a small huff, a bit self conscious of his clothes now. 

“They’re not that ridiculous…” He mumbled, slightly adjusting his scarf. “But no, I’m not joking. I’m sorry but I’m not your Sans.” Ink’s words shattered their hope, their expression looked pained. They looked down, keeping their head bowed. “O-oh...I’m sorry...I..You look just like him…” Their voice was so quiet, Ink barely heard them speak. He let out a quiet sigh, feeling a bit bad for the other. “It’s alright, it’s not the first time I’ve been mistaken for someone else. Besides, with all the different universes, it won’t be the last time either.” He let out a small chuckle, maybe hoping to cheer them up. It didn’t work though, it just confused them. 

“Different universes? You mean, there really are different universes?...” Their voice was a bit louder, but not by much. Ink gave a patient look, nodding to the others question. “Yep! I’m taking it you don’t really know a whole lot about them though.” They nodded as well in response. “I...Gaster only speculated about them...I never paid much attention to it though….it always confused me…” Their sorrow only grew as they answered the question though, as it brought up old memories. Ink noticed this, and looked a bit concerned.  
“You seem a little glum, did something happen?...Oh! Wait, did you get separated from your universe? I can take you back there, it be no problem for me.” He offered, hoping that it would help. They looked up to Ink, tears threatening to spill from their eye sockets again. They were able to hold them back though. “I-I...I appreciate your offer...but there’s nothing left. Something went wrong….I-I... I don’t know what happened...They’re all dead….” Tears started streaming down their face, they couldn’t hold them back as they talked about what happened. Ink looked a bit surprised, but he tried to calm the other down.

“Woah, hey don’t cry. I’m sure they’ll come back after the human resets.” His words stopped their crying by confusing them, they had no knowledge of resets. Ink sighed, not really wanting to have to explain resets to the other, but then he had an idea. “Here, I take my hand.” Ink held his hand out to the other, waiting for them to take it. They stared at it blankly for a moment, but took his hand. Ink smiled before he used his brush to create a portal, taking him to their universe. This had shocked them a bit, as they stood shakily trying to adjust. Ink looked around at where they had appeared, it looked a lot like Snowdin. However, something didn’t seem right to him. 

“This is...strange...I can’t tell where the human is, or anyone for that matter.” Ink didn’t like this, something was off and he couldn’t quite place what it was. They looked around at their old home, wearing a pained expression. “I told you...they’re all gone…” They muttered quietly. Ink shook his head, trying to place what was off still. “Still….the human should be able to reset...but there’s just nothing. I wonder….Did he find this universe?” They didn’t know what Ink was talking about, but they didn’t even bother asking. Then, they saw something, or someone that is. Ink was able to spot them too. 

“Well well, if it isn’t the rainbow asshole. What are you doing here?” The new stranger glared at Ink before his gaze went to them. He let out a bit of an annoyed huff at the sight of them. “There’s still someone left, huh? Well no matter, they’ll die along with their shitty universe.” 

“Sorry to break it to you Error, but I’m not going to let you kill them, or this universe for that matter.” Ink chuckled, smiling as he put his hands on his hips. Error just groaned, rolling his eyes. They looked utterly confused and slightly terrified, moving somewhat behind Ink as though to hide from Error.

“Y’know there’s really no use saving this universe Ink. It’s corrupted beyond repair. I’m honestly surprised someone is still alive.” Ink frowned slightly at Error’s words, looking around him again. “So that’s why it felt so weird here…” Ink mumbled. “Well, I’m still not going to let you kill...uh, wait I don’t think I even got your name.” Ink looked over at them, tilting his head slightly. Error sighed, looking quite annoyed by Ink. “Really? You don’t even know their name?...” He muttered. They were still trying to process what was going on when they realized what Ink had said. They panicked slightly quickly trying to answer. “I-It’s Calisto…” 

Ink smiled as they answered, quickly turning to Error. “Well I know their name now! And there’s no way I’m going to let you kill Cali.” Ink chuckled. Error kept a straight face before he smirked. “Well, guess you can’t win every time...but at least I get to take this universe out for good!” Error’s strings appeared suddenly as he yanked down on them. This caused the entire world around them to shake. Ink looked a bit surprised as he started to watch the universe around him crumble. Error took this chance to flee, disappearing from sight. However, Calisto heard him say something before he disappeared. 

“I won’t forget about you. I’ll be back to finish the job, don’t you forget about it.” His words sent shivers down Calisto’s spine, but he didn’t get much time to dwell on it. Ink quickly grabbed him by the arm, rushing to get him out of the crumbling universe. Ink succeeded in getting them out of the universe and into a different one. He was unable to save the universe though, which made him a bit disappointed. 

“I...what just happened?...” Calisto asked, as he was quite confused. Ink looked at him with a glum look. “I’m sorry, but...your universe was just destroyed by Error.” He sighed, waiting for Calisto’s upset response. However, he didn’t react as Ink was expecting. He stood looking down at his feet, his expression blank. “So it’s all gone? I’ve lost my home too now?...” He asked Ink quietly. Ink nodded, still waiting to see if the other would react in a more extreme manner. Calisto still kept quiet though, but his expression was a bit more pained. “Oh...well, it’s not like it mattered much anyway...I didn’t have much left for me there.” 

Ink gave a sympathetic smile, resting a hand on Calisto’s shoulder. “Still a bit dark, but glad to see you’re trying to look at the silver lining I suppose?” Ink wanted to try and help the other feel a bit better. Calisto let out what sounded like a small laugh, smiling slightly as he did so. “I guess I still could use some work on my optimism…” He said quietly. Ink smiled a bit brighter, chuckling slightly. 

“Heh, well I think you’re off to a good start.” He patted the other's shoulder as he spoke, trying to reassure him. While neither of them had been paying much attention to where they were, something was approaching them, and at a rather fast pace too. It was only feet away before the two realized that it was heading their way. 

“Oh!! Ink!! I thought that was you!! I’m so happy to see you again!!” The new skeleton practically tackled Ink, knocking the both of them to the ground.


End file.
